


Your Shirt

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Annoyed Seb, Confusion, Dirty Jokes, First Kiss, Gen, Jokes, M/M, Multi, Sarcasm, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: “ 'Yes, your shirt.' He said dryly, his rather monotone voice not betraying any kind of emotion. When Sebastian stayed completely quiet after that, he opened his eyes again. Sebastian's mouth hung open, his eyes wide.Or, the one where Sebastian is annoyed and Kimi purposefully forgets the meaning of 'getting something off your chest'





	Your Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This had to be done, sassy Kimi is the best Kimi  
> Requests are very welcome!  
> Cheers!

Seb was getting fed up with his teammate. The small smiles, touches here and there, the soft words, he wasn’t sure what to make of them. It was confusing him to no end and he wasn’t sure what to do about it. 

The two of them were lounging in Sebastian’s driver room, waiting for yet another press event. Both of them were sitting on the small couch, Sebastian sitting as any other normal person would, while Kimi sat sideways, his feet on the couch as well as he faced Seb. 

Sebastian texting his family as Kimi was dozing off again as usual. This wouldn’t have been a problem, had Kimi not decided that resting his legs on Sebastian’s legs was perfectly acceptable. Sebastian had huffed but hadn’t pushed his legs away, placing the papers he had been working on Kimi’s legs when he found no other place to put them.

Kimi hummed in his sleep and stretched his leg further, effectively knocking off the papers that had been neatly stacked there. Sebastian huffed again in annoyance. He really didn’t mind Kimi sleeping, he had honestly gotten used to the Finn falling asleep in the weirdest places, but this was getting on his nerves.

“Kimi, I need to get something off my chest.” Sebastian blurted out, poking Kimi’s legs to wake him up. Kimi opened one eye incredulously.

“I better hope it’s your shirt that’s going off your chest if you have to wake me up for it.” He grumbled sleepily. 

Sebastian gawked at him, fumbling for words.

“I… you… shirt?” his voice had gotten octaves higher in mere seconds. Kimi chuckled slightly but closed his eyes again. 

“Yes, your shirt.” He said dryly, his rather monotone voice not betraying any kind of emotion. When Sebastian stayed completely quiet after that, he opened his eyes again. Sebastian's mouth hung open, his eyes wide.

“Close your mouth, you look ridiculous like that.” He said with a small smirk. Sebastian closed his mouth and glared.

“You can be confusing, you know that?” he said angrily. Kimi hummed in agreement.  
“How so this time?” Kimi asked, finally sitting up and pulling his legs back from Sebastian’s lap. Sebastian glared again.

“It’s just… sometimes you get all touchy with me, then there are times where you won’t say a word to me, and then you suddenly say something vaguely sexual like you want me to take my shirt off. What am I supposed to make of that?!” he exclaimed, nearly throwing his arms up in exasperation. Kimi gave him an amused smile. He reached out and took the hem of Sebastian’s shirt between two fingers, tugging on it.

“Maybe I do really want you to take your shirt off.” He said with a shrug. Sebastian huffed and swatted his hand away.

“Why?” he snapped. Kimi smirked, leaning in so close their noses were almost brushing.

“What do you think, Seb?” he mumbled. Sebastian blinked in surprise at the Finn’s proximity. He opened his mouth to try and give a snarky reply, but Kimi’s lips silenced him. He made a surprised noise that had Kimi smile against his lips, but kissed back, a hand moving behind Kimi’s neck to pull him closer. 

Kimi was the first to pull away.

“So, the shirt…” 

Sebastian was quick to silence him with another kiss.


End file.
